


And They Were Crewmates (oh my god they were crewmates)

by EternalAgape



Series: 2020 Viktuuri Meet Cutes [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2020 au, Among Us, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Is it still a meet cute if you’re meeting in the middle of an alien’s murderous rampage?, M/M, Meet-Cute, Vicchan Lives, digital meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAgape/pseuds/EternalAgape
Summary: It’s late 2020, and Among Us has become the go-to boredom buster – even for skaters.  Phichit convinces Yuuri to play with his friends.  If only Yuuri had known who those friends were!Or: Murder, simping, and a wonder duo of matchmakers get to work.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2020 Viktuuri Meet Cutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048051
Comments: 17
Kudos: 171





	And They Were Crewmates (oh my god they were crewmates)

Yuuri and Phichit were settled on their overly worn couch one Friday evening after a grueling day at practice. The television was on, but neither were paying any attention to it; Phichit was typing away on his laptop, and Yuuri was enthralled in watching a rerun of Viktor Nikiforov’s win at the Rostelecom Cup from the previous weekend (he’d stayed up to watch it, of course, but once was never enough).

“Hey Yuuri?” Phichit asked after a while of being mutually antisocial.

“Mmm?”

“We’re just about to start a game of Among Us. Do you wanna play?”

“Uh, who’s ‘we?’” Yuuri asked, looking up from his phone.

“Oh, just a couple of my skating friends,” Phichit said. He sounded nonchalant about it – perhaps _too_ nonchalant.

Squinting in suspicion, Yuuri pressed, “Who are they?”

“A couple of guys I met in Juniors and some of their friends. It’ll be fun, I promise! You can play on your phone and share my voice call.”

Yuuri really didn’t have it in him to argue. With a sigh, he relented. “Alright, but I’m going to need you to help me figure the game out.”

“Absolutely!” Phichit agreed with a grin. Wiggling his fingers in Yuuri’s direction, he said, “Hand over your phone.”

Against his better judgement (the _last_ time Yuuri had given Phichit his phone, embarrassing selfies had been posted to his Instagram), Yuuri passed the phone to his roommate. It was back in his hands in under a minute, the Among Us app almost downloaded.

Breathing a sigh of relief that his social medias appeared to be safe for the day, Yuuri clicked the icon as soon as it was ready. A space-themed screen appeared.

“Okay, now what?”

“Pick a name,” Phichit said, “then I’ll give you the code for our game. Let me just get the chat going while you do that.”

Phichit pulled his laptop closer, clicking and tapping away until Yuuri could hear voices coming through the speakers. Focusing on the task at hand, Yuuri chose Vicchan as his character’s name – it was his poodle, so why not use it? He waited until Phichit riddled off a series of letters and numbers, then watched as the screen deposited his tiny spaceman into a waiting room.

“Go ahead and pick your color and accessories,” Phichit told him. Clicking a button on the computer, he addressed the other players. “Hey guys! Yuuri’s gonna play with us; he’s Vicchan. He’s never played before, so go easy on him the first couple rounds, okay?”

Various people seemed to agree; one, a familiar voice that Yuuri couldn’t quite place, even called out a greeting.

“Who was that?” he asked Phichit curiously.

“Oh, that’s Chris!”

“Chris?”

“Christophe Giacometti? You’ve met him before, right?” Phichit reminded him.

Freezing with his fingers hovering over the screen, Yuuri stared at his roommate. “ _Phitchit!_ ” he hissed. “You said it was some of your skating friends, not my _Senior competitors!_ ”

“But he _is_ one of my skating friends! Chris and I have been mutuals on Instagram for _ages_. He’s always dying to see new Yuuri content,” Phichit told him, “though not quite as much as-”

“We ready to start?” Chris asked in the voice chat.

“Just a second!” Phichit called back. “Hurry, Yuuri; finish picking your character.”

Yuuri eventually settled on a brown spaceman with little bear ears – it reminded him enough of Vicchan to match the name. He closed the screen, and a countdown began.

_Shh!_ _CREWMATE_ , the screen warned, then changed to display the group of colorful spacemen around a table.

“Uhh, now what?” Yuuri asked, a bit overwhelmed by the new game.

“You should have tasks in the upper left corner – stuff like sliding your card and doing wires, that kind of thing.”

“Okay, and…?” Yuuri asked, finding that he had a list of four tasks to complete.

“You have to go to the different rooms to complete the tasks. You should have a map button in the upper right. You’ll figure out where everything is soon enough.”

By the time Phichit had explained what to do, Yuuri was the only one left by the table. Opening the map, Yuuri found that Admin was closest and had one of his tasks, so he headed there first.

Yuuri had hoped this would be a nice, fun game – he didn’t expect to walk into admin and see half a spaceman lying on the ground with a bone sticking out of it.

“Uh, someone’s dead?!” Yuuri practically shrieked. “What do I do?”

“Report, report!” Phichit urged him. Luckily, the report button was obvious enough, and Yuuri hurried to press it. His screen was taken over by a list of the players’ names, and the voice chat started bustling with activity.

“Uhh, Vicchan, where was the body?” a heavily accented voice asked.

“Um, it was…admin? The blue guy was on the floor,” he said hesitantly.

“You sure about that?” Chris asked. “Sounds kinda sus to me.”

“Dude, he’s never played before,” Phichit said, rolling his eyes. “Cut him some slack. Besides, I’m sitting right next to him. I can see his screen. Yuuri’s clear.”

“Yuuri?” the accented voice spoke again.

“Uh, yes?” Yuuri responded.

“Like Katsuki?”

Yuuri cast a questioning glance at Phichit, wondering again just what he’d gotten himself into. First Chris, now… “Yes. Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Time’s almost up, guys. We voting or skipping?” Chris pressed.

“Skip,” Phichit said.

“Well, Yuuri, I think I should probably follow you…you know, just to make sure you’re not the imposter and help you get your tasks done,” the person said. The voice was so familiar, but given the current context, Yuuri just couldn’t put his finger on where he knew it from. Definitely skating, but-

Shit shit shit – oh no. It was-

“Viktor, stop simping and vote already,” Phichit said, sounding way more amused than he needed to be.

When the game moved back to the cafeteria scene, Yuuri was frozen for an entirely different reason now.

“Uh, Phichit? What do you mean by _simping_?” Yuuri asked as he watched a little yellow spaceman named GoldenMan move to stand next to his character.

Chuckling, Phichit said, “Oh Yuuri. Sweet, innocent Yuuri; you’ll find out, I’m sure.” Yuuri was just lucky that Phichit didn’t have his microphone on.

“Yuuri? Where’s your first task?” Viktor asked.

Pressing the same button Yuuri had watched Phichit press before, he answered, “Admin, then, uh…I’ve got two in Electrical.”

“Let’s do Admin first since it’s closest,” Viktor replied. “It’s a good thing I’m coming with you – Electrical is a death trap. Always go with a _very_ good friend to stay safe.”

Phichit sounded like he was muffling laughter as he tapped away on the computer, maneuvering his spaceman smoothly around the screen.

“Um, thanks. Okay. I’ll follow you, then,” Yuuri responded, watching as the yellow character moved in a few small circles before guiding him to the room where he’d found Blue dead on the floor. “I’ve got to swipe the card – _ugh_ , the stupid thing hates me,” he muttered after the second swipe _still_ didn’t go through.

“You having trouble, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

Pressing the button on the computer, Yuuri said, “Yes. I’m not sure how much I like this game.”

“Try to go fast but not _too_ fast. Think of it like…hmm…” While Viktor was struggling to explain the easiest way to complete the unnecessarily tricky task, Yuuri saw the task go green.

“ _Finally!_ ”

“Oh, good, okay! To Electrical we go!” Viktor chattered on, leading Yuuri’s character to the next room. “If anyone _dares_ touch my Yuuri on my watch,” Viktor warned, addressing the rest of the group, “I’ll…I’ll…I’ll hop on a plane and dance on you with my knife boots!” Yuuri could hear the raucous laughter of the other skaters in the chat; Chris’ was loudest, vaguely resembling the pleased cackle of a hyena, but Phichit’s endless snickering may have been more embarrassing (especially since said friend was right next to Yuuri and would continue to make him blush even after the game was long done).

“I…have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing with this one,” Yuuri admitted after a minute of staring at the same screen.

“What task is it?” Viktor asked.

“Calibrate the…whatever it is. The spinning circles.”

“ _Ohh_ , that’s a hard one. Uh, Phichit? You’re still there, right?”

“Mm-hmm, just fixing some wires at my minimum wage job as a crewmate on an ill-fated spaceship. What do you need?”

“Can you show my Yuuri how to do the calibration task? It’s easier in person,” Viktor asked. Yuuri, however, was presently distracted by Viktor referring to him – _again_ – as _his_ Yuuri.

“Yeah, hold on,” Phichit said. “Let me just…there, good. Now we don’t need to press the stupid button to talk anymore. Quick, hand over the phone, Yuuri! You- ugh, you’re as red as a tomato, Yuuri! No, wait – as red as that horrid Carmen costume your precious Viktor had three seasons ago,” Phichit cackled, taking the phone and holding it out in front of him.

“ _Hey!_ That was a great costume. It was _very_ expensive!” Viktor protested.

“And the color of a fire engine – it wasn’t even a _nice_ shade of red!” Chris said with a laugh.

Over Viktor’s continued protests, Phichit explained to Yuuri, “You just need to time it right. Hit this button here right as the circle is about to line up – and you’re done!”

“I’ll overlook your abhorrent fashion taste as thanks for helping my Yuuri with his task,” Viktor offered magnanimously.

“I suppose I’ll take it,” Phichit conceded. “Not many people can say they’ve had their fashion taste _personally_ insulted by Viktor Nikiforov, after all.”

Viktor hummed in agreement. “It’s quite the achievement. Now, my lovely Yuuri, what else?”

“I’ve got to fix the wiring here in Electrical,” Yuuri said, quickly finishing that task, “and now it wants me to fix wiring in…Navigation?”

Before either of them could move, though, a meeting was called.

“Where’d you find the body?” Phichit asked, getting straight to the point.

“Just above Communications,” Chris answered. For a brief moment, Yuuri could hear someone yelling through their voice call, but the audio stopped almost as quickly as it had begun.

“Uh, who was that?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“I’m sorry!” Viktor said. “That was little Yuri. We’re hanging out together, and he’s…not too happy that he was killed.”

“Little Yuri?” Yuuri echoed in confusion.

“Yuri Plisetsky, my training mate. Oh, that will be confusing, won’t it? Hmm…aha! Yuri Plisetsky will be Yurio, and my darling Yuuri will be Yuuri.”

His _darling_ Yuuri?

Yuuri was about to explode.

So, apparently, was Yuri Plisetsky – but with rage rather than embarrassment. “You’re not fucking calling me _Yurio_ like I’m some pet or something! How come _he_ can’t get a nickname?”

“Yurio, you’re dead; you’re not supposed to be talking!” Chris scolded the boy. “This might just be the _worst_ game of Among Us I’ve ever played,” he remarked before Viktor could continue his discussion (or rather, argument) with Yurio. “We’ve got 20 seconds left, and we know _nothing_. Are we voting or not?”

“I guess we skip,” Phichit reluctantly agreed.

“Skip,” Viktor said, too.

Pressing the skip button, Yuuri waited for all the votes to come in, and the game moved on.

“You lovebirds are going to get us killed with all the chatting!” Phichit whined, but Yuuri chose to ignore him.

“Follow me to Navigation, Yuuri!” Viktor sang through the voice call. Yuuri obediently ran after him as quickly as his spaceman could move. They had just reached Navigation when the screen started flashing red.

“Aw, shit,” Phichit muttered. “Yuuri, head to the left side of the map!”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Yuuri said, turning around and heading back the direction they had come. “Uhh, where’s Viktor?”

“Yuuri? Yuuri, where’d you go?” Viktor asked.

“He’s heading towards the Reactor. Where are _you_?”

“Oh, there he is!” Yuuri had slowed down in the cafeteria to pull up his map for just a second, and Viktor’s pink spaceman had caught up to him in that time.

They made it to the Reactor just as the screen returned to normal, Chris’ character leaving with Phichit right behind him.

“Guess we’re not needed here then,” Yuuri mumbled, moving his character in a little circle and waiting for Viktor to lead the way back to his task.

Things couldn’t be that simple, though. Cyan’s dead body was reported just them.

“Where was it?” Yuuri asked.

“Admin,” Chris said.

“Anyone nearby?” Viktor asked.

“Nope, no one. Where was everyone else?” Chris asked.

“Viktor and I were heading back from the Reactor,” Yuuri supplied.

“I was just with Viktor and Yuuri,” Phichit confirmed.

“Hmm…White was the last one to get to the Reactor,” Viktor said. “Where were you, JJ?”

“What? I was in Electrical, then I went to fix the Reactor like the rest of you!” JJ protested. (Yuuri was secretly grateful that JJ had been silent for so long – the man always got on his nerves.)

“Electrical is really close to Admin,” Phichit said. “Kinda sus if you ask me.”

“What?!” JJ squawked.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen JJ much, either,” Chris mused.

“Guys, _come on_! I’m innocent!”

“So are we voting JJ?” Viktor confirmed.

“Yup, vote JJ,” Phichit said.

“ _Guys_!” JJ pleaded, but it was too late; everyone else had already voted. JJ cast his vote for Phichit, but the majority ruled – JJ was ejected from the spaceship.

“Uh, how do we know if he was the imposter?” Yuuri asked.

“We don’t – not until the game ends. You can change the game mode to tell you if a person was the imposter or not, but it’s more fun this way,” Phichit explained as the screen returned the remaining spacemen to the cafeteria.

“Back to Navigation, my Yuuri?” Viktor reminded him, causing _his Yuuri_ to blush yet again. (It was a very good thing it was a voice chat and not a video call, Yuuri mused.)

Together, Yuuri and Viktor successfully made it to Navigation, and Yuuri breezed through the wires task.

“Hold on – I’ve got a task in here, too,” Viktor said, going over to what looked like a captain’s control panel. After a minute, his spaceman returned to Yuuri’s side. “Where to next?”

“Security,” Yuuri said confidently as he was growing more familiar with the game. They crossed the spaceship again, only to find Phichit’s cold corpse on the ground.

Before Yuuri could press the button to report his friend’s body, his screen was taken over by a rather violent animation of his tiny brown spaceman being horribly stabbed, blood spattering around his body.

Yuuri screeched, seeing his character as a ghost with Phichit’s ghost next to him for just a brief moment before the game ended.

“Of _course_ you were the other imposter! _Ugh!_ ” Phichit exclaimed as the screen announced that Pink and Yellow – Viktor and Chris – had won.

“You took your sweet time killing your darling Yuuri,” Chris said, sounding both annoyed and amused.

“I didn’t _want_ to, though,” Viktor whined. “But I was keeping count, and we just needed one more, and that was the easiest way to end the game…”

“You _killed_ me, Viktor?” Yuuri squawked.

“I- Yuuri, I’m _sorry_! I didn’t want to!”

“Yeah, you made your darling Yuuri into a _ghost_!” Phichit added.

“But I- I- Yuuri, you still like me, right? …right?” Viktor pleaded.

Making sure to mute the microphone for a second, Phichit leaned over to his roommate. “Yuuri, this is your chance. You can guilt trip him for _anything_ you want at this point. The boy is simping _hardcore_ right now.”

“I- Phichit, I still don’t know what simping even _means_!” Yuuri argued.

“ _Yuu_ ri?” Viktor said again, sounding pitifully sad.

“Ask that man for the moon and the stars, and he’ll give it to you!”

“I-”

“…Yuuri?” Viktor begged.

“Viktor, I don’t know that killing your darling Yuuri is forgivable,” Chris said knowingly. “You might need to make it up to him.”

“Anything, Yuuri; what can I do? I’m sorry, I didn’t _want_ to!”

“Go big, Yuuri, _go big!_ ” Phichit cheered his roommate on, then unmuted the microphone.

“I…Makka pictures. Send me Makka pictures, and _maybe_ I’ll forgive you,” Yuuri said.

“I’ll send you _all_ the Makka pictures!” Viktor quickly agreed. “Only…I need your phone number to do that, don’t I?”

“Mmm, yes, it seems you _do_ need his phone number,” Chris teased.

“Check your DMs, Viktor,” Phichit said, causing Yuuri to yelp in horror.

“Is my darling Yuuri okay over there?” Viktor asked worriedly. “Aha! My lovely Yuuri, check your phone!”

Blushing furiously (perhaps Yuuri should have chosen a red spaceman instead of a brown one), Yuuri closed out of the game to check his notifications. A message from an unknown number was waiting for him, the text containing only _YUURI!! <333_ and a picture of Viktor leaning his head against Makkachin’s curly fur.

Yuuri leaned over to the microphone, feeling bolder than usual. “…is that all you’ve got?”

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Viktor exclaimed over Chris’ maniacal laughter.

“I’m not sure this photo is of good enough quality to make up for _killing_ me and betraying my trust,” Yuuri continued.

Viktor was silent, and Yuuri worried for a moment that he’d gone too far – until his phone buzzed and two new pictures were waiting. The first showed Makkachin fresh from the groomers, pink ear bows in her fur, and the second-

“Ooooh, that’s a good one right there,” Phichit said, leaning over Yuuri’s shoulder to see what the cause of his roommate turning an even _darker_ shade of red was.

“Phichit!” Yuuri protested, quickly covering the screen with his hand.

“Viktor, my man, you did _good_ ,” Phichit told the group. “Just make sure you don’t send shirtless pics of you and Makkachin snuggling to just _anyone_.”

“Of course not! They only go to- just Yuuri. Just my Yuuri, and…if he wants more, he’ll have to text me back to say he forgives me.”

Poor Yuuri didn’t have enough coherence to form a proper reply, but he didn’t really need to.

Thousands of miles away, Viktor’s phone lit up with a picture of Vicchan and Yuuri sitting on a beach together, an older photo but precious all the same. There was a message attached: _I looked up what simp means. … <3?_

Far between the two men, Chris lay in bed texting Phichit: _Mission accomplished._

Seconds later, a return text from Phichit: _Can’t believe you killed me. Should have known yellow was sus. :P_

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this had to get written, right? Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
